Too far
by heggyy
Summary: Nadia from Russia and Luc from France. An unlikely couple, especially considering the rivalry between the schools. But are letters enough to keep the passion alive?


Quidditch League Round 10:

A relationship between two people from rival schools

Prompts:

6: reach

7: letter-fic

11: anatomy

* * *

Dearest Nadia,

I miss you every moment of the day. Every night I imagine you lying in your bed, so far away, alone and cold, so vulnerable. My broom glistens in the corner of my room, and I wish I could just pick it up and fly to Russia. But I'm stuck here instead, with a faded photo stashed under my pillow.

I'm sorry the letter is so short, but our family owl is tired and old, and the long journey will tire him. I am going to buy my own owl, which can make the journey in a few fast days. I know it will be a while until I hear from you again, but I wish it wasn't.

The greatest love,

Luc

* * *

Phillipe,

Can't wait for you to be back – things are crazy here! Catherine has been exploring the garden and some sort of garden gnome bit her. We had to rush her to hospital. Luckily she was fine, but it was quite a scare. Gerome has had his first Quidditch lesson and is thrilled. He hasn't shut up about becoming Seeker for the local team.

And I think Luc is in love! He has been acting strangely since the holidays began, and when I mentioned a girl he blushed bright red and dropped a plate! And he's bought himself an owl with the birthday money your Mother sent him – apparently Tawny isn't fast enough, but he's trained his to fly right up to his bedroom window with his mail. I think he's hiding something.

Your dearest wife,

Angela

* * *

My perfect Luc,

Your letter was a tiny flame of warmth in the bitterly cold house. The winter has set in and snow banks prevent us from leaving the house. We are running low on fire wood and we can't go and get any more. Every night I fall asleep in my thick furs, struggling to turn the pages of my books in the thick mittens. Sending out the owl will be impossible. Don't send your owl either; he is not equipped for the cold weather or howling storms. I won't be able to write to you for a while, or at least until the winter has passed. When the snow melts and the flowers grow again I will pick up my pen and let you know.

Until then, the greatest love,

Nadia

* * *

From the melted Russia,

Finally the first snowdrop has appeared in my window box, and the ground is thawing. Unfortunately the same cannot be said for our family. Papa wishes me to meet a local boy – he even has one lined up for me; a boy called Feliks who lives twenty miles away. When I refused him he shouted at me, calling me ungrateful and rude. Mama is cross with me too, because I prefer to read and study than cook and sew. But if I don't do well in my exams how can I escape to France? Every night I stay up until my eyes are prickly, learning facts and writing essays. Maybe one day it will pay off.

With great affection,

Nadia

* * *

Nadia,

Hold on. Soon you will be back at school and it will be better and easier. Maybe you should meet Feliks, and explain your situation to him. Would he understand?

My mother has grown suspicious of the hours I spend in my room, exchanging letters with you. One day she burst in, and I only just shoved the letters and your photo under some books. It's hard being so private, when my passion is urging me to stand up and scream to the world. But for you, I can do it.

When you next write I will be back at school, at Beauxbatons, where the girls are plain and the boys boring compared to you. But I will study hard so that we have a bright future, together.

With more love than the letter can carry,

Luc

Luc,

Feliks wouldn't understand, but I have solved it in my own way. I have made friends with the boy who has just moved in next door - Alex. Every day I go round to his house and chat to him and flirt a little too, and sometimes I just sit and read my books. When Papa mentioned the increased time I spend with him, I blushed and giggled a little, and went back to peeling the potatoes. He is happy and I am happy and the boy next door is happy.

Unfortunately it was a bad winter. There is hardly any food left and every day we have cabbage soup with a few potatoes, chopped up to make them last. We have not seen meat or fruit or bread for weeks, and our whole family is skin and bones. You are lucky to get back to Beauxbatons. Our school is not returning for another month. We are meant to be helping our families with the wood cutting and getting ready for the rest of the year, but there is nothing to get ready.

I hope this letter finds you well,

Nadia

* * *

Dear Matt,

We have finally settled in to our house. It's freezing, and the fields are bare and the trees meagre, but we're better off than most of the families around here, who are scraping by on nothing. I still regret moving here, but maybe I can make it work. In two months I will be going to Koldovstoretz. Apparently it is quite spectacular, especially in the winter. Poor Benedict will be stuck here though, since the Russians don't start school until twelve.

The only thing I have to look forward to is the pretty girl from next door who comes round often. Her name's Nadia and she has the classic Russian look; heavy thick black hair and the palest skin. She's really clever too, always bringing books and spending hours studying. I think things are quite difficult for her at home – I've heard her Father shouting at her more than once. She's quite shy, but so sweet and gentle and funny when you get to know her.

Best wishes,

Alex

* * *

A thousand kisses for my Nadia,

I don't like the sound of Alex, but maybe that is just jealousy rearing its ugly head. If it keeps you and your Papa happy, then it is a good idea, though don't let Alex think you're interested. I couldn't bear to know you had been ripped from me.

Enclosed are some sweets – I know it is not much, but hopefully it will just pass the time and add a little sugar to your life. I would try and send more but it already takes my owl a couple of days to recover, and I think he would simply never reach you with a larger package.

While I am lucky to be back in Beauxbatons, I feel distant and detached from whom I once called friends. They laugh and joke about the most trivial things while my thoughts are drifting to you in Russia, cold and hungry. They are constantly worrying about romance and fashion and homework, but I have little interest in this, apart, of course, from homework, which I do diligently.

I hope you can hold on just a little longer,

Your Luc

* * *

Luc,

You were right! I should never have gotten involved with Alex. I spent more and more time round there – it was the only space I could get for some peace and quiet, where I could study and not have my family constantly moaning at me. Usually Alex leaves me alone, or just chats about normal stuff (he has moved here from doing an anatomy in America, and finds our way of doing things weird and alien). But today he watched me study, hardly taking his eyes of me. Perturbed, I decided to leave a little early, but he walked me right to my house, even though it was only a few paces away. And when I had knocked on the door, he leaned forwards and tried to kiss me! Before I could pull away my Papa opened the door and saw us. Blushing bright red I ran off, down the street. I heard Alex calling after me, but I ran faster. Of course I regretted this when I was nearly a mile away and the snow was a melted slush, freezing the boots that were never intended for outside. I went to the bakery and sat by the ovens for a while – the baker doesn't mind me doing that as long as I keep quiet and occasionally buy something.

Eventually I had to return home. I was expecting trouble because my skirt was ripped and my shoes ruined, but Papa didn't say anything, just winking at me when I was laying the table. Oh Luc! He thinks that I love Alex! And I could hardly correct him so I just left him thinking he was right!

I will never betray you. You are always the closest to my heart.

Nadia

* * *

Dear Matt,

Things are not going well on the romance front over here. I tried to kiss her, but her father popped his head round the door (almost like he was waiting for us...) and she blushed and ran off. I called after her but she was gone. I apologised to her father and went home, missing having her around. I just hope I haven't ruined our friendship.

See you soon,

Alex

* * *

To the closest of my heart,

My head reels at the thought of his slimy lips trying to kiss you. When I read your letter I cried out in anger and frustration, and was sent from the library. If I could, I would fly straight to Russia and kill him! You must stay away from him now. It doesn't matter what your parents think.

And as I read your letter I couldn't help but notice that he was getting a degree – in France you get a degree when you're twenty-one. Surely he can't be that old? My only relief is taken in your return to Koldovstoretz, where you will be safe and unwatched by your parents.

With this I bring amazing news! It has been announced that there will be an Inter-school Quidditch Cup, held at Hogwarts. Although I will not be competing (and I guess you will not be either?), they have offered spaces for up to two hundred Beauxbatons to accompany the team .Your school is entering too! We will finally be able to see each other, even if it will be risky. Make sure you sign up for the event, and stay away from Alex.

As our hearts beat together,

Luc

* * *

Luc,

I have stayed away from Alex, although it is hard as our paths are intertwined like any citizen of the village. Alex is just twenty, but was studying a degree in anatomy early because he is so smart. However, he will be coming to Koldovstoretz too, as his magical education is greatly lacking and he hopes to get some experience in international schools. In fact we have already spoken of it – he will be in the same year as me, studying for his exams.

I cannot wait to see you at the Quidditch School Cup. We are returning to school early tomorrow, and I will sign up as soon as I can. Not many at our school are interested in Quidditch, so hopefully there will be no competition.

Until then,  
Nadia

* * *

Dear Matt,

Things have improved dramatically. Last night there was a gentle tap on my window, and Nadia was standing outside, gripping a handful of grit. She looked frozen to the bone in her thin night dress and her feet were bare, so I let her in and led her up to my room. Here she apologised for her rude behaviour and explained that she wasn't interested in any relationship at the moment. I nodded and smiled, although I felt a sinking sensation inside. But just before she left, she reached over and pecked me on the lips. Girls are so confusing. She's sending such mixed messages.

Alex

* * *

Beautiful Nadia,

Every day I look out of the window and think of you. I see you in the brightest green trees, in the shimmering blue lake, in the chatter of voices at breakfast. And I miss you. I don't think I can last much longer, but the Quidditch School Cup is still a month away. I have watched the teams practising and training, but I have no loyalty to my school any more. If offered the chance to move to Russia, I would take it in an instance, just to be nearer to you.

Stay away from Alex, even if you are confused and lonely. We will be together soon, and maybe then it will be alright.

With love,

Luc

* * *

Luc,

I miss you too, and being back at school is making it worse. My friends have met up over Christmas without me, and I am on the outside of every joke. I'm constantly teased for writing my letters and studying. The only person who is decent to me is Alex. I have told him straight out that I don't want a relationship, and we get along as friends now. He is awfully clever and is helping me with my homework. He is also very good at Quidditch and will be competing at the Quidditch School Cup, so you will get to meet him there. I have signed up for the trip, but it is very expensive and I don't think that my parents have the money. I have tried to save up over the year, but it is just not enough.

With love,

Nadia

* * *

Dearest Papa and Mama,

Things are going well here at Koldovstoretz. Alex is in my year and we have been getting on really well – he has been helping me with my studying, and he is an expert in Herbology and Potions. He is also an excellent Quidditch player, and is going to be playing Keeper in the Inter-School Quidditch Cup this May, in Britain. They have a few places for students to go and support and I was hoping to travel with Alex to Britain. But the trip costs ten galleons, and though I have saved five galleons, I still need another five to attend. I was just wondering whether you could support this excellent opportunity for me to see the world.

From your faithful daughter,

Nadia

* * *

Nadia,

Enclosed are five galleons, enough for half the trip. I hope this enough – it is all I have left. It is just three weeks away. I will see you then my beauty.

Lots of love,

Luc

* * *

Dear Matt,

I'm finally at school, and it is very impressive. Unfortunately there's something else holding my attention. Nadia is the smartest funniest girl you will meet, and she's so pretty too. I don't know why the whole school isn't throwing themselves at her. Not that I'm wishing there was competition; we spend many happy hours together in the quiet library or my room, chatting or just lying in silence. I don't want to reveal too much, but there's a lot of kissing too, and I wish we could go further. I've never felt like this for a woman before – she's certainly not a girl. Although just seventeen, she's graceful and intelligent and gentle. I can hardly control my feelings, and sometimes when we're in a lesson I just want to stand up and scream to the world that I love her.

I can hear her coming up the stairs – her tread is so light on the stone steps.

Alex

* * *

Luc,

Thank you for the money. Luckily it is not required, as my parents have agreed to fund the trip. I will see you in two weeks.

Nadia

* * *

Dear Matt,

I don't want to bombard you with boring letters, but I've just had the best night of my life. Of course it involved Nadia.

We went down the lake near midnight, when the stars were shining brightly. They close the doors at ten o'clock, but we just decided to sleep out there, even though it's cold. We bought champagne stolen from the cellars, and it tasted like bottle stars. We were both giddy on the cold air, and we snuggled close to keep warm. Suddenly I turned my head to find her lying close to me, watching me intently. I leant forwards and kissed her gently and then harder, not at all like we normally had. We went further too, and it was like heaven. I never wanted the night to end. We fell asleep together, wrapped in each others' arms.

Alex

* * *

Nadia,

When we finally arrived at Hogwarts, late at night, I hoped to find you. I got lost and stumbled upon a dark secluded corridor. There I saw a girl and boy kissing. At first I presumed they were from Hogwarts, but with closer inspection, I recognised your slight figure. The boy I didn't recognise, but suddenly you broke apart and I heard you whisper 'Alex', staring up in to his eyes just like you did with me last summer. I guess letters are not enough for you, and you needed more. I wish you and Alex well, but I will not be seeing you again. A few students are returning to France for their exams and I will be joining them.

It was nice while it lasted.

Luc


End file.
